


I'm just a lost boy

by spxstnknd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst?, Best Friends, Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxstnknd/pseuds/spxstnknd
Summary: Junhui came out to his parents and Minghao is there for him





	I'm just a lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its my first work here and english isnt my native language so im sorry if there are mistakes!  
> Comment if i should continue this work.  
> Thank you ~

“Mom, Dad I've got to tell you something really important” Jun said quietly to his parents.  
“What is it, honey?” his Mother said. “I think you want to sit down first ..” the Chinese boy hestistantly told them.”What's going on Junhui? We are worried about you”.”I hope you won't hate me. I couldn't handle it”.”We will always love you no matter what happens, Junhui” his parents reassured him.”Okay, I'm gonna do it..” Jun hesistates .  
“Mom, Dad. I am gay.”

Silence follows. Long silence filled with akwardness.

“Get out! Get the fuck out of my house faggot!” his Dad screamed. Jun has tears in his eyes, is sobbing and just can't move. He didn't think his Dad would react like this. “But Dad..”. “Don't call me that. I'm not your Dad anymore. I don't want to have a faggot as my son. I'll give you ten minutes and then I don't want you to be in this house anymore.You don't deserve a home.” Jun's Dad was angry while his mom just sits there, crying amd doing absolutly nothing. “Mom, please do something.” Jun asks his Mother, his voice shaking.  
“I can't love a homosexuell.” his Mom said with an ice cold voice.”Now get out,Faggot.” his Father meant to him.

Jun stands up and is going to his room. 'I knew I shouldn't have told them.They hate me.I'm disgusting', he keeps thinking while packing his belongings.After he is finished he takes his phone and texts his best friend,Minghao.

Jun  
Hey Hao  
can I come to you?  
My parents kicked me out..  
I told them

Minghao  
of course you can  
its going to be okay!!!

Jun  
thank you hao

Minghao already waited for his best friend at the door.  
“Come here, Jun” Junhui throws himself into the other boys arms.  
“They hate me.They told me they don't love a faggot as their son.They kicked me out,Hao.What sould I do now?” he cried into Minghaos shoulder when they lay on Minghaos bed.

“First of all, you are not alone. I would never leave you. You matter. They shouldn't be called parents because they kicked you out because of your sexuality. God damn it,it's 2018 and it's totally normal to love the same gender. I want to punch them!”.” It's okay Ming. I have you after all. I just want to sleep.” Jun spoke with a cracky voice because of all this crying in the last hour.  
“Then sleep, Junnie. I will be by your side.”

After Minghaos words, Jun fell asleep on Minghaos shoulder, with his hands on the olders waist.  
When the older Chinese boy wakes up,he doesn' feel the warmth from the younger friend anymore.  
'He probably left me. No one loves me' he thinks and starts crying again.  
After a while he can smell Pancakes and he tries to stand up and go to Minghaos kitchen but his feet can't hold his body because he didnt eat for 1 day so he collapses at the bed and begins to cry out for Hao's help.

"Hao, can you come please" he shouts from the bedroom and not even ten seconds later the door opens and he sees Minghao.  
"What happend Junhui? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
Jun can hear how concerned his best friend is. It warms his heart  
"Haha im okay just hungry" the older replied.  
"Oh okay, the Pancakes are ready. Come eat with me." Minghao said.

In the evening Hao called his Parents and Jun waited in the others room because they wanted to watch some netflix.  
Jun keeps thinking about the things his Parents said to him and he starts to cry.  
Minghao heard sobbing coming out of his room and said to his parents "Ah i'm sorry but i have to go right now. I love you. Bye"  
He sprinted to his own room to see a sobbing male in his room,c rying and muttering "I'm a failure" and "I don't deserve to live".

"Junhui,hey. Everything is going to be okay. You are NOT a failure and you do deserve to live! You are a human and as I said. it's completly normal to love the same gender!"  
Jun is slowly calming down and looks at the younger boy while thanking him.  
"Thank you Minghao. Thank you for being there for me.  
I'm so glad i got to know you, You are my closest friend."  
"It's okay Jun.  
I'll always be there for you"


End file.
